


A Loser's New Year's

by CieraDarlene



Series: The Losers Club (Modern College AU) [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, it's mentioned that Bev and Eddie are drinking and they're both 20, mentioned underage drinking (depending on where you're from), oops here's some maybe drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieraDarlene/pseuds/CieraDarlene
Summary: New Years was kind of dumb, Mike thought. A weird time to celebrate, but hey, who didn’t like Fireworks. Fire dancing in the sky. Definitely a fire hazard, but they looked pretty, so he didn’t really mind all that much. It was a bit chilly out, but not too cold that you couldn’t enjoy a nice evening out in front of the Clock Building, watching fireworks. Who wouldn’t enjoy that?





	A Loser's New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it is January 2nd, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THIS ANYWAY. assume that time has passed and they've all done their own holiday ordeals. also HERE'S ANOTHER PLAYLIST. this is what i imagine to be playing as they're all chillin. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/lennyan/playlist/0Fv1pw0JC0uWI54Y5hJ20U

New Years was kind of dumb, Mike thought. A weird time to celebrate, but hey, who didn’t like Fireworks. Fire dancing in the sky. Definitely a fire hazard, but they looked pretty, so he didn’t  _ really _ mind all that much. It was a bit chilly out, but not too cold that you couldn’t enjoy a nice evening out in front of the Clock Building, watching fireworks. Who wouldn’t enjoy that?

 

The answer to that question is Stanley. Stanley had put up an hour long fight while Mike pleaded with him to go to the New Years celebration. He had close to a million reasons why he didn’t want to go, but Mike had a counter for every excuse.

 

“It’s cold.”

 

“You have a closet that it solely comprised of sweatshirts, hoodies and oversized coats.” Mike rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay, well, I have...an exam tomorrow.”

 

“We don’t start classes until the 4th, Stanley.”

 

“Alright fine, there’s literally zero fun things about sitting on grass for like 3 hours and then watching everyone around you makeout while your eardrums are blown out by fireworks. Sounds awful.” Stanley says.

 

Mike laughs at that. It’s a fair point, albeit, but New Years isn’t about making out. What is it for, you ask? Mike has no fucking clue, all he knows is he’s not leaving his dorm without Stanley, and that’s final.

 

After awhile of convincing turned pleading, Stanley agreed to go purely to get Mike off his case. Besides, how bad could it be? He realizes it’s very bad when they show up to the lawn out front of the clock building and see that it’s absolutely festering with drunk college students. Music is blasting through multiple speakers on the lawn, all playing Chance the Rapper. Mike is absolutely cheesing, meanwhile Stanley rolls his eyes.

 

“Come on, Uris, lighten up, will you?” Mike teases, nudging Stanley in the ribs with his elbow. 

 

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out to this shit show.” Stanley responds.

 

“Maybe you’ll get a New Year’s kiss.” Mike offers as they find a blank spot in the grass to settle down in.

 

Stanley laughs before sighing out as he sits. “Yea, sure.” He chortles. “I’ll for sure get a kiss, I can definitely see a whole lot of promising gay candidates for a New Year’s kiss.” 

 

“So quick to assume.” Mike rolls his eyes playfully.

 

Things kind of turn around throughout the hour. Randoms pass out drinks to the two of them, a couple girls try to talk to Mike, which he momentarily entertains in the friendliest way possible. It isn’t until two people roll around that Stanley’s never met that things pull a total 180.

 

“Mike!” It’s a girl, stood with an alarmingly short boy. 

 

“Beverly? Beverly!” Mike says, as he jumps to his feet. He quickly tosses his arms around her shoulders. 

 

Beverly lets out a surprised giggle before pulling away. “Mike, this is my best friend, Eddie.” 

 

“Hey, Eddie. This is my buddy and dorm-mate Stanley.” Mike gestures to Stan, who remains sat in the grass.

 

As it turns out, Beverly and Eddie’s giggly personalities are infectious. However, he can’t tell if their giggliness is just how they are, or if it’s attributed to the alcohol they’ve clearly been drinking. Either way, he doesn’t mind. As the night proceeds, Stanley notices a strange glimmer in Mike’s eye when he speaks to Beverly that he hasn’t seen before, but it warms his eye. He also very easily picks up on the fact that Eddie is gay. It’s clear is day, however Eddie is  _ not _ his type. 

 

The diamond hour is approaching by the minute. As the countdown approaches, Stanley announces he’s going to get a drink. Eddie laughs as Stanley gets up and hurries off, but quickly realizes he’s left alone with Beverly and Mike who could not be sat closer if they tried.

 

Then the countdown begins.

 

“ **Ten!** ”

 

Beverly glances at Mike, and as soon as she looks away she realizes Mike doesn’t.

 

“ **Nine!** ”

 

As she looks over, it feels like a silent agreement that in 8 seconds they will close out the new year with their lips pressed together.

 

“ **Eight!** ” 

 

Mike offers a warm, comforting smile and cautiously brings his arm up to rest over her shoulder.

 

“ **Seven!** ”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes and stands, announcing that he’s going to go find someone to make out with.

 

“ **Six!** ”

 

It falls on deaf ears.

 

“ **Five!** ” 

 

Everything feels muffled in Mike’s ears and in the milliseconds between five and four he realizes how stunningly beautiful Beverly looks draped in moonlight.

 

“ **Four!** ” 

 

The blood pounds in Beverly’s ears and her heart is offbeat as Mike draws her slightly nearer to him.

 

“ **Three!** ”

 

Closer.

 

“ **Two!** ”

 

_ Closer _ .

 

“ **One! Happy New Year!** ”

 

There’s not an ounce of hesitation as they press their lips together. It’s more them pressing their smiles together than a kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. After a moment, Beverly adjusts, trying to drop the smile and properly kiss Mike, and he follows suit. 

 

Over the sound of his own heart, Mike can hear fireworks blasting off over head. He pulls away from Beverly and watches the colours that are popping off in the sky dance over her freckled face. Blue, purple, pink, red, yellow. He smiles, and she returns it immediately.

 

They both turn to look up at the sky, admiring the way the fire dances among the stars.

 

“Where’s Stanley?” Mike asks after a moment.

 

Beverly shrugs, but had you asked Eddie, he’d tell you that Stanley was by the drink table, his lips locked and arms slung around the neck of none other than Trashmouth himself.

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun


End file.
